Whis
|Gender = Male |Date of birth = c. 75 Million Before Age |Occupation = Attendant Martial arts teacher |Address = Beerus' temple |FamConnect = Beerus (boss''Chōzenshū 1, 2013 & martial arts student) Goku (martial arts student) Vegeta (martial arts student) }} '''Whis' (ウイス) is a character in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. He is always with the God of Destruction Beerus2013 V-Jump issue #2, released on December 20, 2012 and is his attendant. Overview Appearance Whis is a character with teal skin, white hair, and rather effeminate features. He owns a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and he usually holds his staff in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. Whis' attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations as the God of Destruction Beerus, and a blue sash. He also seems to wear black high-heeled shoes with white spats. Personality Whis has a calm and peaceful personality, but is absent-minded.V-Jump #5, 2013 He is very polite and also likes food, as shown when he eats a cake while telling the Z Fighters that the entire Solar System will be destroyed in an instant in honorific register or when he is shown visiting a restaurant while Beerus fights the Z Fighters on Earth. Biography Background Whis is the one who taught martial arts to the God of Destruction Beerus, and he apparently oversees and trains the successive God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe. ''Battle of Gods'' In the film, Whis is shown visiting Beerus in his temple. Whis tells him to get up and he says he will sing with a microphone if Beerus keeps sleeping, as Whis is terrible at singing. When Beerus wakes up, he asks Whis whether Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta during his nap because the Saiyans and Frieza were very evil, and King Vegeta was stingy according to him. Whis tells Beerus that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan, and then uses his scepter like a projector to show the past battle between Goku and Frieza on Namek. He also explains about Super Saiyans and some Saiyans living on the Earth, including the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. Whis is later with the God of Destruction on King Kai's planet when they meet Goku. When they arrive on the planet, the God of Destruction complains that King Kai's planet is so small, but Whis reminds him that he is the reason it is so small because he destroyed it when he got mad after losing at hide-and-seek. Later, while Beerus fights with the Z Fighters, Whis is in a restaurant near Capsule Corporation and he has apparently taken a liking to sushi while on Earth. At the end of the movie, Beerus reveals to the Z Fighters that Whis is his martial arts master and stronger than him. Whis asks Goku if he would like to be the next God of Destruction after Beerus dies, but Goku turns him down. From the Sacred World of the Kais, the Supreme Kais comment on Goku befriending the God of Destruction. As Beerus is completely worn out, after they return home. Whis shares his sushi with Beerus, and after Beerus tries some wasabi, Whis karate-chops Beerus to make him stop destroying the temple. Whis then orders Beerus to sleep for 3 more years. ''Resurrection ‘F’'' At the start of Resurrection ‘F’, Whis is training Goku and Vegeta on Beerus' planet. The two both come at Whis together full force, however Whis easily manages to block all of their attacks with little effort. While training Goku and Vegeta Whis calls out Goku and Vegeta's flaws, saying Vegeta needs to relax once in a while like Goku and telling Goku he needs to be more serious at times like Vegeta and not to get over confident. He also explains that he has the power to go back in time a ways and alter the future slightly and gave one example of when Beerus went on a rampage one time and accidentally blew up two suns and Whis went back in time far enough to knock him out before his rampage began. Power Though Whis has not been shown in an actual battle outside of video games, he is currently considered the most powerful character in Dragon Ball Z. His power exceeds that of the God of Destruction Beerus, who easily defeated Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Ultimate Gohan, Mr. Buu, and a fully-powered Vegeta, as he manages to knock him unconscious with a simple chop to the neck. According to the series' original author Akira Toriyama, in terms of power, Goku as a Super Saiyan God would be a 6, Beerus would be a 10, and Whis would be a 15.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/battle-gods-animanga-akira-toriyama/ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Anime Comics - "Akira Toriyama-sensei Godly Interview"] Whis reveals during his training of Goku and Vegeta that he has the power to go back in time a little ways and alter events to prevent them from happening, Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Divination' – Whis can track where the remaining Saiyans live using his staff. *'Image Projection' – Whis can use his staff to project images from the past. He is seen showing Super Saiyan Goku's fight against Frieza to Beerus in the movie. *'Matter Manipulation' – Used by Whis to get into the Capsule Corp ship in order to ask about ice cream. He manipulates the glass with his finger, causing it to disappear and then reappear. *'Warp' - A transportation technique used by Whis to allow himself and Beerus to travel between realms. Named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Whis' Blast Spark in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'I Won't Let You!' – Whis uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this when he karate chops Beerus at the end of the movie. Named in Battle of Z. **'Strike of Revelation' – Whis rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to neck. *'Let Me Lend You A Hand' – One of Whis' uniques attacks in Battle of Z which can heal allies.'' *'Prelude to Destruction' – A blue energy wave used by Whis. Two versions of the attack exist: a Finger Beam version and an Energy Sphere version. Named and used in Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission, and Battle of Z. *'Symphonic Destruction' – An energy wave technique used by Whis. Whis raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. *'Temporal Rewind' – It is stated by Whis in Resurrection ‘F’ that he can rewind time, often whenever Beerus makes a mistake or does something stupid. Whis uses it at the end of the movie to undo Earth's destruction. Video game appearances in Xenoverse.]] *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' Voice actors *Japanese: Masakazu Morita *FUNimation dub: Ian Sinclair *Latin America Spanish: Arturo Castañeda *Portuguese dub (Brazil): Felipe Grinnan *Catalan dub: Marcel Navarro Trivia *Whis' name in Japanese, Uisu (ウイス), seems to be a pun on "virus" (ウイルス; Latin pronunciation) like that of Beerus, but in fact, while Beerus was named by the film's scriptwriter Yūsuke Watanabe, Whis was named by the series' original author Akira ToriyamaYūsuke Watanabe interview, GetNavi, March 2013 who mistakenly thought Beerus' name came from "beer" and gave his attendant the name Whis which he took from "whiskey" (ウイスキー).[https://archive.is/20130425011219/www.asahi.com/culture/update/0329/TKY201303290330.html Asahi, March 30 2013] Gallery See also *Whis (Collectibles) References ca:Whis es:Wiss it:Whis ru:Вис pt-br:Whis Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters